Baby Doll
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The 2nd ending of the oh so freaky Mad Father. Most girls like dolls right? Lots of girls wish they could look as perfect as dolls...well frankly i don't think I'd want to, especially when being a doll means being killed by a sadistic man with a chainsaw. Poor Aya, her game of tag ended in failure, because she was tagged it. With the chainsaw...


Baby Doll

 **Author Notes(Mako): Yeah I'll admit...I liked the bad ending more then the good. It brought up my hopes of Aya and then boom, the game basically says "Screw you you fell for it sucker!" At least that's how i look at it. SO as I said in the last one shot i'd did this is the other ending.**

 **Of course with my narration and twists. So i'd prefer no comments about this not being canon...cause it's not supposed to be entirely mimicking the game. Okiedokes...let's do it I do not own Mad Father.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her father was crazy. It was official. It was hard to swallow after looking at her father's _'work.'_ All those people she heard scream in his lab. She never realized...what became of them, it was obvious that they died but, what happened to the bodies?

She always loved playing with her dollies. Doing tea parties and conversing with her toys throughout the night. Then if she had a bad dream, she'd have something to cuddle with instead of worrying her parents. Now...seeing what they truly were. Innocent people whose flesh was sewn with fabric. It was appalling.

They were everywhere. Some felt pity towards her fate and did whatever they could to try and save her. Others enraged. In their eyes she was just as bad as her monster of a father. She didn't stop him, she ignored and pretended that nothing was wrong. Though the curse had infused with the mansion to attack her father.

She was not left be, Aya too was targeted. Others chased and struggled to kill her. She was fast, she was smart, she survived. When the truth came to be, that Aya too was to become a doll. To become her father's _'Masterpiece.'_ She knew what she had to do.

The young girl disobeyed her father's wishes. Fleeing with her life she ran, hid, just to run again. Maria was killed for her incompetence. Aya felt bad for her demise, but though it was selfish there was nothing that she could do.

And in a way, she didn't like Maria, she knew of her relationship with her father. Cheating on her mother with his assistant. Maria wouldn't be her mother...never would her kind, caring mother be replaced.

Now she had no one to turn to, no one but herself to rely on as she makes haste to get out of the house, away from her blood lust father. But she was caught, by one of the dolls. **"Commmeeeeee. Staaaaayyyyyyy with Ussssssss."** No matter how hard she struggled, jerked, It was no use shaking the creepy smiling toy from her frame.

 **"Ayaaaaaaaa."** He was in front of her, grinning like a madman. There was no where she could go. Unable to move. **"Please...father."** She begged, pleaded not to become a doll. All she wanted was to be with her family, to live a life with them. But her father had different ideas.

Never did he wish to see his beloved daughter grow old and ugly, he wanted to maintain her beauty, keep her by his side as a perfect jewel. **"Now we'll be together...forever. I love you Aya~"** Her scream echoed throughout the night.

The curse ended. The spirits unable to fulfill their desires for not only the girls protection but for the demise of the devil with glasses. Though her body died her soul was alive. Forever bound in her unmoving corpse. Scars were spread all cross the girls limbs. But it was easily covered.

He carried her so gently into his prized room. Full of dolls, she takes the throne chair as their queen. As if on display in a museum, she was posed to perfection, hands clasping one another. Her bloody playdress that was as blue as the sky was tossed in the fire. Replaced with purple and pink silk. A dress fitting her oh so nicely.

She had different ribbon too. Her crimson stained bow thrown to the ground, to be discarded later. A clean pearl white fabric of satin was tied lovingly around her. Placed behind her. She looked like a queen looking over her subjects, her fellow experimented subjects. **"Good Night Aya."** He left her...

Aya never wanted this. She saw everything that was happening to her. The only good thing of being dead was she didn't have to suffer through the pain. However she now has to live forever, forced to stare through her dead glassy eyes at her father, and the others.

If you really listened, and it's really late in the night, you can still hear her light sobbing and weeping engulf your ears. A child who lover her family and was forced to pay the ultimate price for that love. Her life which at one point was so happy and full of promise, now empty and full of dried tears.

The end...

 **Author Notes: Dang it I'm so twisted...hmmm, well again i liked this ending out of the two in the games. I'm tempted to do a one shot with Dio but i'm not sure. Eh who knows. Well thanks guys for your reading. Favs/follows/ good feedback reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Remember that this story isn't supposed to be 100% canon, so no reviews on that...this was made from how i thought it should be. Thnx and tchao for now~**


End file.
